A New Student
by Dante Marx
Summary: I haven't been to in about two years. With a urge to write a fanfic, and without the foggiest of what to base it on, I decided to rewrite my very first fanfic. I have deleted the original story just as an FYI. What happens when a male is let into St. Miator's Academy? Takashi is the school's newest initiate, and many people are unhappy about it. Please leave feedback
1. Chapter 1

"No! Absolutely NOT!" The Sister's ice cold words stopped me in my tracks. I've heard her get angry thousands of times, but not like this. Something was really biting her on the butt this time. I was so interested in what had her so infuriated that I pushed up against the wall next to the door and eavesdropped. "Never have I ever witnessed such disregard towards human decency! It's sickening! It's revolting." As I listened, I could feel her words on my ears like a whip. It was almost like she was yelling at me. I could almost hear a snake's hiss with every S sound she spoke. "This is absolutely despicable, even from someone such as yourself!"

"Even from sssomeone sssuch asss youssself," I giggled quietly to myself.

I could only imagine what she could be yelling over. It sounded like someone ran out of their dorm naked, or maybe someone defaced the angel statue at the school's entrance. However, I learned that neither of these things happened when I heard the victim's voice. "Please Ma'am, show me some mercy," calmly replied a male…A MALE! I almost fell backwards when I heard HIS voice. A male, at St. Miator's Academy for GIRLS? This was too outlandish to believe, and I wouldn't have if I wasn't hearing it for myself.

"And why would I ever consider letting a man into an all girls academy?" Sister retorted.

"I've exhausted all other options," he replied. "I was kicked out of my other school, and no school in the state will take me!" I heard a heavy thing hit the carpeted floor in the office. It sounded like he dropped down to his knees. "This is the ONLY school I haven't applied to yet. I wouldn't be coming here if I had any other option. Please, I can't afford to move!"

"Money troubles, huh?" Sister replied with her snake like tongue. "Tell me, how exactly were you planning to afford attending this school?" A moment of silence emerged from that question. I could just imagine the freezing stare coming from the Sister Hamasaka's icy eyes. I could hear a slight 'um' noise escape the man's lips, which lead Sister to explode with rage. "Why in all my years!" She was screaming so loud, I could feel the floor vibrate beneath me. "Not only does a MAN want to enroll in an all GIRLS academy, but he also plans to do so with no means of compensation?"

"Maybe we could work out some kind of arrangement!" He shouted. I could hear him raising slowly to his feet, and continuing with a respectfully calm voice. "I see the grass is a little overgrown, and the chapel windows are a tad dirty. These are tasks for people serving detention right? Why don't I do them? I'll cut the grass twice a month, and wash the windows thrice a week."

Another moment of silence spawned in the conversation. In my eyes, it was a reasonable offer. Work for education, especially if he had nowhere else to turn. So what if he was a man? The school could make an exception. It's only one student.

"Polish the bell," Sister finally answered, breaking the suspenseful silence. "You will polish the bell monthly. You will also mop the classrooms on Sundays on top of your offer. While doing these tasks, you will also keep a high grade average."

I could hear the man gasp with excitement. "Does that mean you'll let me attend?"

"You will provide your own uniform," she continued "and you will stay in your own dorm. You will change in a separate room for Physical Education, and if you are late for any class at least once, you're expelled."

"I agree with all of your terms," he replied graciously. "My uncle is a tailor in town, I can have him fashion me something similar to what the girls are wearing. You will not regret this Ma'am."

"Sister Hamasaka," she corrected. "Your first day is next Monday. That's one week from tomorrow, don't forget." I suddenly heard footsteps heading towards the door. I panicked, foreseeing the trouble I would get in if I got caught eavesdropping, so I found the nearest bench, opened a textbook, and looked busy.

The office door was opened and shut by careful hands. I tried my best to look like I was reading, yet still catch a glimpse of what the man looked like. "There is no way you were reading through all that yelling," he said, obviously to me.

Slowly I looked up to see his face. He was handsome. He had bright white hair, and eyes the color of the ocean. He stood about as tall as I did, and looked around my age. His hands were in the pocket of his blue jeans, and he wore a white polo shirt. It was a tad informal, but it looked like the best he could muster. "Umm…" I said a tad embarrassed.

He took a step closer to me, and lowered his voice so Sister wouldn't hear him. "Not only was she louder than a fire truck with a megaphone, but the book you're 'reading' is upside down." He pointed to the book I was holding. Indeed it was upside down. I sheepishly shut it, and tried my best to keep my embarrassment hidden, but I could tell I was failing immensely. He took a step back. "I'm Takashi by the way," he said.

"Ah!" I yelped, realizing how impolite I was being. "N-Nagisa," I squeaked through my sheepish humiliation.

Takashi smiled at me, and calmly said, "I better go. I need to visit someone really quickly. See you around maybe?" I realized he asked me a question, but he left too quickly for me to answer.

He caught me red-handed in a bad situation, so as soon as he left, I felt as though heavy chains were unlocked and taken off of me. I sighed as I slouched in the bench. Replaying the entire scene through my head, remembering him telling me he had to go reminded me that I was on my way to somewhere other than the wall outside Sister Hamasaka's office. Panicking, I ran out the door towards the library.

Listening to Takashi's plead to join the academy, I had completely forgotten that I had made plans with Tomao to meet at the library. I ran as fast as my legs could take me…which wasn't that fast, towards the library. About half way, I was too exhausted to continue, so I sat beneath a tree to catch my breath. "Well hello there stranger," I heard a familiar voice greet playfully. From behind me emerged Shizuma, her beautiful hair flowing like a waterfall of white rose petals down her back from her ponytail. Her amber eyes shimmered in the sunlight with warm glee as she smiled her gorgeous smile. Because of all the days she missed, she failed a lot of her classes, and was told she had to retake her final year. Neither of us minded though, because we go to see each other for another year.

I bounced up and down from where I sat in excitement, too tired to stand. "Shizuma-sama!" I shouted happily.

She took a seat next to me, and I immediately buried my head in her lap, squeezing her stomach tightly in my arms. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" she sighed.

"Oh," I moaned, not removing my head from her lap. My words were muffled from her dress, but I spoke anyway. "Sorry, I'm just used to it. I'll try again." I sat up, fixed my hair, and closed my eyes. Opening them, I pretended like she just greeted me, and said "Shizuma!" I the promptly buried my head in her lap once more. I could feel her stomach move in my arms as she laughed. I loved the sound of her laugh.

"You seem tired," she said. "Were you running just now?"

I suddenly remembered, again, that I was supposed to meet Tomao at the library. "Oh no! I forgot again." Quickly, I jumped to my feet.

"Where are you going?" Shizuma asked a tad disappointed.

"I'm supposed to meet Tomao at the library," I answered.

Shizuma stood, and looked into my eyes with a mixture of jealousy and worry. "Why?" she asked.

"Well, she wanted to work on homework, and we couldn't get together until now…" I answered. I could see that the look in Shizuma's eyes didn't change. "Please don't take this the wrong way," I pleaded. I brought myself closer to her, grabbing her arms, and wrapping them around my waist. "You know I love only you." I looked into her eyes innocently, the way that makes her melt almost every time.

The look in her eyes slowly faded as a smile slowly spread across her face. I put my hands behind her neck, and pulled her in closer, pressing my lips gingerly against hers. I wanted so much to keep kissing her, but I had places to be. Hesitantly, I pulled back, biting my lip a little. "See you at dinner?" she asked.

"Of course," I answered. I gave her one more, childish kiss before bouncing off to the library. We supposedly went our separate ways, but I could tell she wasn't really gone. Whenever Shizuma is worried, she always follows me from a distance. I never minded it though. In fact, it made me feel safer.

Upon arriving to the old building that was the library, I spotted Tomao waiting just outside the door. I waved and said 'hi' to her, but she didn't make much of a response. Ever since the Etoile Elections in the winter, she's been very distant, and silent. She wouldn't speak to me in the dorm room, or eat lunch with me. We saw each other in the morning, in class, and before bed, but nothing more than that. No words were shared either, even I had given up saying good morning or good night, because she never responds. This request to help with homework was something out of the blue. I sort of didn't want to come, but I would do anything to get my old friend back.

When I waved to her, she looked at me, and waved back, opening the door for me. "Follow me," she said in a very low and monotone voice. Obediently, I followed her to a dark corner of the library, a place where the lights weren't very bright, and not many people often go to.

"What do you want to start with, Tomao-chan?" I asked, trying to keep my voice up and happy. It was a little hard, given the vibe of sorrow pulsating from Tomao. "I was thinking we would start with math—"

I was interrupted by a forceful yanking of my arm, and an unwanted pair of lips pressing themselves against mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Could this really be happening? Is Tomao really doing this? My eyes were wide open as I felt her lips forcefully pressed against mine. My thoughts were filled with denial. _This isn't happening,_ I thought. _Tomao is my friend. My best friend. How could she do this?_ I tried to fight her off, but her strength matched mine. I couldn't move her, and she probably couldn't move me. _This can't be Tomao. She would never do this to me!_ She retreated every now and again to catch her breath before diving back in. Every time she did, I pleaded with her. "Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Shut up," she commanded. She began to walk forward, throwing me off balance and sending us both to the floor. She was then on top of me. Gravity was on her side. Tears began to stream down the sides of my head as I thought about what I would give to go back and stop this from happening, to try and talk my friend out of doing this to me. As I lied there, hopeless, I felt her weight yanked off from me. I looked to see Shizuma pulling Tomao by her hair. She never looked so heroic. Tomao, however, was not in the mood to be interrupted. She stood up, yanked Shizuma's hand off of her hair, and slapped her across the face. Shizuma, now angry beyond belief, pinned Tomao to the bookshelf. "You can't keep her from me!" Tomao told Shizuma. "She's mine. You CAN'T have her!"

In fear, I scooted backwards towards the wall behind me. Thinking about what I could do to try and undo this. _What can I do to get my Tomao back? Did I do something wrong? Wait…why am I at fault?_ I thought.

Tomao began to overpower Shizuma, and pinned her to the adjacent bookshelf. The might of her anger began to supersede Shizuma's. "You stole her from me!" she shouted. I could hear whispers from the other side of the library. People began to get curious. It was then that Tomao grabbed Shizuma's head and slammed it against the wood of the shelf. Shizuma fell, dizzy, unable to stand up. My eyes went wide. Tomao began to make her way back to me, her eyes full of lust and selfishness.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped itself around Tomao's neck. It was a stronger, thicker arm than that of a woman's. Behind her was a tall mass of darkness, blending in to the shadow of the dimly lit section of the library. The shadow grabbed Tomao's left arm with its free hand, and forced her to the ground. I could then hear a man's voice, whispering incomprehensible words to her. I stood up, now aware that whoever rescued me would not be overpowered by Tomao. I walked closer to get a better look. Holding Tomao in the vice-like grip of a chokehold was none other than Takashi, the boy that enrolled at the school no more than twenty minutes ago. The odds of running into him again were incredibly slim, however I was glad that it happened. Takashi looked at me and asked "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

"I'm fine," I replied. I couldn't tell if he had a bad memory, or if it was too dark, but he didn't seem to recognize me.

Takashi lifted her off of the ground and held her out in front of me, securely locked in his grip. Tomao, her eyes wide with the same fear I was trapped in seconds prior, was desperately gasping for air. "Wanna take a free swing at her before I carry her out?" he asked.

My mind was full of innocent thoughts. _Tomao's my friend, I would never hurt her. And she would never do anything to me._ But nevertheless, I found myself smacking her repeatedly. Sheer and unrestricted rage boiled up inside of me as my hand slowly turned red from hitting her. I stopped when my arm got tired, regardless of how much I wanted to keep going. Takashi looked at me, as if to ask 'done yet', to which I nodded. He then dragged her out of the library. I noticed people staring as he made his way out. I could only imagine the directions people were going to take this.

Just after I watched Takashi disappear into the light of outside, I heard Shizuma beginning to moan. "Shizuma!" I shouted, remembering she had her head slammed into solid oak. "Are you okay?"

"Nagi…sa?" she moaned. "Are you okay? Where is Tomao?"

"A new transfer student came by and stopped her," I answered. "I'm fine…I'm more worried about you."

She smiled weakly. "I'm fine," she moaned. "I just need a nap."

"Hold on!" I said. "I'm going to get some help." I then ran to the front counter of the library, asking them to call the Infirmary.

The school nurse came by with a stretcher, and carted Shizuma to the Infirmary. The nurse told me that all she needed was an ice pack and a bit of rest, but I still stayed by her bed to make sure she was alright. It took about two hours for Shizuma to wake up, and when she did I smothered her with hugs. "I'm fine," she told me. "I just have a bit of a headache."

I sat with Shizuma at dinner that night. Since Miyuki graduated, and Tomao attacked my earlier that day, we started dinner by sitting alone. Not necessarily a bad thing though. However half way through, Hikari and Amane came over to join us. "Hika—um…" I stopped myself while greeting her, remembering her position in the school. "Etoile-sama," I greeted properly.

"It's okay Nagisa-san," she replied. "You don't have to be formal with me."

"Hikari-chan~" I sang in response.

Shizuma, not carring as much about the rules as I did, greeted Amane rather informally. "Hello Amane-san," she greeted.

"Shizuma-senpai," Amane replied. "How have you been?"

The four of us began talking about little happenings around the schools. Chikaru starting eight more clubs, Chiyo scoring top of her class, Amane's successes in the Equestrian Club, to name only a few. Towards the end of dinner, Hikari began talking about a new topic. "Did you two hear about the new transfer student?"

"What about her?" Shizuma replied.

"Him," Amane corrected.

Shizuma dropped the fork she was using in shock. She looked at Amane with wide eyes, and all Amane did was nod. Everyone looked directly at me when they realized that I wasn't reacted as Shizuma did. "Well…" I said. "I kind of met him."

All three of them now turned to me with full attention. "What's he like?" Shizuma asked.

"Is he scary?" Hikari asked.

"I heard he's pretty shady," Amane noted.

"Nonono!" I replied. "He's not scary, and he's not shady! He's actually really nice. He caught me eavesdropping on his conversation with the Sister, and didn't say a word about it."

"Why is he even coming here?" Hikari asked. "I'm shocked the sister let him in."

"Well," I continued "he really didn't have any other choice. He was on his knees pleading with her because no other school will take him in."

"What's his name?" Amane asked.

"Takashi," I answered.

Shizuma sat back in her chair a little bit, her eyes deep in thought. It was as if she already knew who he was, but then quickly disregarded her thoughts when she shook her head. "I heard," Hikari added "that he attacked Tomao in the library today. He dragged her out by her neck."

"He didn't attack her!" Shizuma shouted.

"You were there?" Amane asked.

"Yes…but I was sort of incapacitated at the moment," she replied.

I finished chewing a bite of food, and began took over for Shizuma. "He was defending me," I said.

I began to tell the full story to Amane and Hikari. About how Tomao attacked me, hit Shizuma, and was stopped by Takashi. They both listened with full attention, almost not believing what they were hearing. "Oh my god," Hikari said. "…Tomao-san."

"I have an easier time believing what everybody else is saying," Amane said just before sipping her drink.

"And everybody else will too," Shizuma added. "Not only will everyone think he's a pervert, but now they will think he attacks people too."

We all sat in silence for the rest of the meal. Hikari and Amane finished and left around the same time Shizuma and I did. After dinner, we liked to go out and watch the sunset before going inside for curfew. Shizuma and I normally sat on the wall and watched it set on downtown. "Hey, Shizuma?" I said, tugging on the shoulder of her uniform.

"What is it Nagisa?" she asked me.

"Can I…uh…maybe…"

"Sleep in my room tonight?" she finished.

"Um…if you don't mind," I replied. I was a little afraid of sleeping in the same room as Tomao after what happened, and it was obvious that Shizuma could tell.

"Why would I mind?" she asked. "Just bring a uniform for tomorrow so you can change, okay?"

Later that night, when curfew rolled around, I kept a pen handing to defend myself in case Tomao tried anything again. Instead, she kept silent, changed, and went to sleep immediately, almost as if nothing happened. When she was asleep, I gathered a set of clothes, and slowly slid out the room.

I crept down the hallway as silent as a church-mouse as my mind filled with the events of today. How I lost my best friend because she was jealous. How she overpowered the love of my life and slammed her head into a bookshelf. How I slapped my best friend repeatedly, destroying any bond that may have survived the attack. And how I watched her be carried off into the unknown, forcefully. Now I'm too afraid to be in the same room as her. Just a month or so ago we laughed and had a tea party around this time. But instead I have to leave her behind while I go sleep somewhere else because I'm afraid of what she might do.

I finally made it up to Shizuma's room. As quietly as possible, yet with enough noise for her to hear, I knocked on Shizuma's door. Slowly it creaked open, and Shizuma found me with bloodshot eyes and tears streaming down my cheeks. "What happened to Tomao-chan?" I whispered through my tears.


End file.
